


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: Rickyl - Fandom, Rickyl Writers Group - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: Rick decided to move to a whole other state for college and fell in love with the mechanic.. Spending their second Christmas together, Rick hates the fact that his judgey family is coming for the holidays and knows it'd just start shit with him and Daryl.. but the weather turns bad.. So, Dar and Rick are snowed in.. Daryl has a surprise for him.. Rick attempts to find it.. and Daryl refuses him the main thing that Rick loves.. :)  ^-- I SUCK at summaries, lmao. --^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts).



> By the way, this is completely Unbeta'd!! All mistakes are mine lol.

Rick woke early in the morning and went to the kitchen to make coffee. It was his third year in college and was now living in an apartment with Daryl, who he’d been dating since their second year. This was their second Christmas together, but now, Rick’s family was coming- his brother, mother and father. He loathed that he knew how it was going to turn out. His family hadn’t been so welcoming on his revealation of being bi-sexual. But, was hoping that they’d be more open to the idea after seeing how happy he was with Daryl. 

As he made the coffee, he poured himself his own cup and opened the blinds to look outside. Groaning, he closed his eyes wishing that he wasn’t seeing what he was seeing. But, when he opened his eyes, the snow was still forcefully coming down. He loved the snow.. Except when it was like this. Knowing that it was going to end up being forbidden to be on the roads. That’s what happens when you decide to go to college in Colorado where the snow is ridiculous high. But, that’s where he was first accepted and had the best program for him to become a police officer. 

Lost in thought, he felt the rigorous hands being wrapped around his body. Plump lips kissing his neck all while fighting against the butterflies jumping around in his stomach. 

“Good morning.” rick smiled as he watched the snow fall through the window.

“Mornin. You didn’ wake me..”

“Sorry. Wanted to check how bad it was out there.” rick sighed, sipping on his coffee, quickly whimpering from the missing touch and coffee cup in his hand. 

“Couldn’ even make me a cup?” daryl smirked taking a quick drink and handed it back. 

“Sorry.” rick apologized once more.

“Whats’ wrong?” 

“Nothin?” rick answered as he sat down on the couch, motioning for Daryl to come sit with him.

“’ts something. Please just tell me..” 

“Family it supposed to be coming.” rick muttered, placing the cup on the side table and pulled Daryl more into his arms. 

“Why’s ‘hat so bad?”

“Remember fourth of july when we traveled back to Georgia?”

“Try not t’.” daryl sighed and looked at Rick who’s rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.

“Yeah, exactly. See. This is our favorite holiday and they’re gon’ ruin it.”

“Could be worse, y’know..” daryl muttered as he sat up looking at Rick who pouted for him to come back.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to make it about me..” rick whispered standing up, heading to the kitchen making Daryl his cup of coffee.

Daryl followed and leaned against the counter watching his lover making him the cup of coffee. Dorkily, he smiled at how Rick was shaking and fidgetting in front of him. He definitely wasn’t like this at all. 

“Hey- Come here.” daryl mumbled as he grabbed Rick’s calloused hands.

Rick moved to stand in front of Daryl unwillingly and kept his head down. 

“Look at me, please?” daryl whispered gently pulling Rick’s head to look at him.

Rick stood there, mutely, not saying anything. He bit his lip as Daryl’s piercing blue eyes fixed in on his own and they looked at one another for what felt like eternity. 

“We’re goin’ to be fine..” daryl sighed as he took his hand through Rick’s curly bed head.

“My fam-” he stopped as soon as Daryl put his finger on his lips.

“Can’t keep us from being apart. Ya’ know ‘hat. Plus, you can’ get all down ‘nd about today. You’ll ruin my surprise.” he spoke as he wrapped his arms around Rick’s bare skin, then nipped at his lips.

“Surprise?” rick smiled, perking up at the thought. 

“I’s think ‘hats what I’s said, right?” he asked smiling with love filling both their hearts. 

“Yeah.. Yeah, I think that’s what ya’ said.” rick rolled his eyes, “I don’t do well with surprises, y’know that.” 

“I know ‘hat.” daryl smiled and grabbed his cup of coffee, then headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

Rick stood there waiting just a few moments and went searching through the house like he was on a easter egg hunt. He grumpily scowled in the crumbs in the couch, under the couch because he didn’t eat in the living room. He rolled his eyes and moved to their bedroom and searched the drawers, closet, boxes, under the mattress trying to find whatever it was that Daryl had planned for him. 

“Whatcha doing?” daryl chuckled as he leaned against the doorframe in a towel and wet hair. 

“Nothin’. Thought I lost something.” 

“Oh yeah? Like what?” he smirked as he walked in the bedroom. 

“Notes. Been needing them so I can share them with a classmate.” rick lied trying to avoid Daryl’s eyes. 

“Oh, you liar! You’re trying to find what the surprise is! You’re out of classes for two weeks!”

“I’m not lying!” rick jokingly laughed and backed away from Daryl who approached him. 

“Yes… yes you are, Rick!” daryl growled and began to laugh, “You can’t lie to me!”

“I’m not lying!”

“Look at me and tell me you ain’t lying!” daryl pressed as he held his smile on Rick.

Rick pursed his lips together into a duck face, then looked at Daryl who stood there with his towel low around his hips. 

“I can’t focus with you like that.” rick sighed.

“Do it.” daryl smiled even bigger.

Rick looked in his eyes then cleared his throat, “I am not ly-” as he kept on speaking he felt his lips pull up and he smiled into a laugh.

“Ha! Told you! And yer not gon’ find it!” daryl rolled his eyes, grabbing his clean clothes off the bed, getting dressed. 

“It? It’s a it?” rick asked as he sat on the bed watching Daryl get dressed in his red plaid shirt and black jeans.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” daryl teased and grabbed the comb, finishing up with his hair. 

“It’s a it..” rick smirked trying to get an issue.

“Grimes, enough. You’ll get it at midnight tonight.” 

Rick smiled as he knew he was annoying Daryl. He got off the bed and approached Daryl, backing him up against the dresser until their noses touched one another. 

“Is this the it I’m getting?” rick chuckled softly as he palmed over Daryl’s jeans.

“Nope. Making sure you ain’ getting that tonight.”

“But I want that..” he smiled, winking at Daryl as he palmed more on the semi hardened member.

“You lost it. You lost the privilage on getting it.” daryl mumbled as he sighed into the feeling.

“It’s saying different..” rick growled as he kept massaging and kissed on Daryl’s neck.

Daryl let him for a minute do what he wanted then pulled his hand off of him, and smiled walking out of the bedroom. 

“Daryl.. Come on..” rick pleaded, following him to the living room.

“Told ya’ you lost it.” 

“How!?” 

“Snooping for your surprise, Rick.” he smirked and readjusted himself as he turned the tree on as well as getting the fireplace on.

“I told you-”

“Wanna make it a few weeks before you get it?”

“Why would you make it a few weeks!?” rick asked apologetically.

“Fer lying… Snooping.. And trying to get it back there in the room.” he smirked as he sat on the couch looking at the shirtless man standing there in front of him. 

Rick stuck his bottom lip out as he knew they were play fighting. He walked over and straddled Daryl listening to the other man grunt with anticipation.

“Keep sticking your lip out, I may just be able to walk to texas.” daryl laughed and placed his hands on his side.

“As long as you take me with you..” he smiled and kissed Daryl romantically.

“Yer not helping your cause.. Jus’ thought I’s let you know ‘hat.” daryl muttered as he kissed back, tongue and all. 

“You’re really denying me this..” rick whispered as he grinded ontop of Daryl, making him gasp into a low moan.

“Wasn’ goin’ to til you decided to lie to me. Thought we’s different then them other folks..” daryl smirked, bucking his hips into Rick who grinded harder.

“I didn’t know what to do..” rick whispered seductively in Daryl’s ear.

“Ain’ gonna help yer cause, Grimes. You already ruined it..” 

“But, Dar.. We haven’t been intimate since finals..” rick pouted, placing his left hand on Daryls cheek. 

“Which was a week ago..” he smirked and tapped Rick’s leg to let him up. 

“Where are you goin?” 

“Gotta call Mags. See if she and Glenn are comin’..”

“You have to go outside for that?” 

“I’m gonna smoke a cigarette real quick.”

“Okay.” rick sighed and went down the hall to the bathroom allowing Daryl his privacy. 

~*~

Daryl stepped out in the freezing cold with his winter jacket, boots and gloves. He lit his cigarette, calling Maggie. 

“Hello?” she said through the phone.

“Whatcha doin?” daryl asked as he faced the door, to keep his back to the wind.

“Sitting here with Glenn. Waiting for daddy and Beth to get here.. Apparently Otis and Patricia are comin’ too.” 

“Oh, damn. I’m sorry. I know ‘hat you like holidays alone with yer daddy and Beth..”

“It’s alright. What are you and Rick doing tonight?”

Daryl laughed into a coughing mess, “Denying him the dick..”

“Oh my god! Why!?” she busted out laughing histerically. 

“Cause, he lied to me. Was looking for the thing.. And he lied to me saying that he was looking for notes..” 

“How do you know he was lying?”

“He ain’t got notes and or gon’ be in class for another 2 weeks. AND he’s freaking out about his family coming.. Which, I am too, but.. Hopefully the weather stopped them. Couldn’t make this night perfect if they was here.”

“Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“Well, I know where your gentalia is at, Dar. I meant the “thingy”…” she whispered through the phone.

“Why’re you whispering? Shouldn’t it be me who’s whispering about the thing?”

“Well, I don’t want Glenn getting any ideas if I say it out loud..” 

“Ohh? Not going so good..”

“Didn’t say that. Just said, I don’t want him to get any ideas..” she laughed.

“So how am I gonna do this?”

“I say, find out if his family is coming.. If not, make him dinner and maybe watch a Christmas movie, cause y’all got that fake fireplace and the tree up.. So light the tree up and the fireplace and when y’all are watching the movie, take a bathroom break.. And get the surprise and.. Y’know..” 

“Hmm. He thinks if he keeps seducing me he’s gonna get the dick..”

“After this surprise, I’m sure he’s gonna get it anyways.. Or vice versa..” she laughed. 

“Probably.”

“You’ve never been good at denying him anything..” 

“I know.” he smiled and looked through the door, seeing Rick walking around butt naked with wet hair, “Oh my gawwd!”

“What!?”

“What a asshole!”

“What is happening?” she laughed.

“He took a shower and is walking around our house, naked.. Hard as ever.. Walking.. Casually as if we was walking down the street!”

As he finished telling her, all he heard was Maggie choking while laughing.

“Mags! Are you alright?” 

“Yeah.. Yeah.. Just.. Didn’t need to know that much about what you saw..” 

“He’s a asshole!” he laughed and shook his head.

“Be nice, You still gotta give him his Christmas present!”

“Yeah.. Maybe I should give him what he wants and think twice about walking around my damn house naked..” he growled in the phone.

“Oh my gawwd. You two.. It’s his house too.”

“But people can see him!” he laughed and flicked his cigarette in the snow.

“Ya never told me where it is..” she giggled.

“I ain’ telling you. You’ll call or text him and tell him what it is let alone where it is..”

“Dar..I wouldn’t do such a thing, but I do have to go. I love you both, and Merry Christmas.. Plus, he’s teasing you because you’re teasing him.. Remember it’s been a week or so since you’ve given him _that_..”

“I know.. And he almost got it..” he laughed, “Merry Christmas to you too, Mags. Love you!”

“I love you too, Dar.” she laughed and hung up. 

He kicked the snow off the his boots then went inside. 

“Rick..” he growled as he hung his jacket up, placing his boots on the towel by the door.

“Yep?” he hollered out.

“Managed to get dressed?” he asked heading to the bedroom, looking in from the doorway.

“Yeah, just.. Fuckin’ hard on won’t let me to get comfortable in my jeans.” rick growled in annoyance and fixed himself once again. 

Daryl laughed and walked to Rick still smiling. 

“What’re you doing?” rick asked pulling his head back to look at the other man.

“Jus’ shut up?” daryl smiled.

Within a minute he had a fistfull of hair, pulling Rick closer to him occupying all the space between the two of them. He crashed his lips hard onto Rick’s not even caring how hard it was. He forced his tongue into Rick’s mouth, taking all of Rick right in. They sloppily made out until they both pulled away gasping for breath, but staring firery lust at one another.

“What-”

“Walk around my house like ‘hat again, Grimes, ‘nd you’s be begging fer me not to give you my dick.” daryl growled rubbing his thick member through his pants, “Ya need to find out if yer family is coming.. If not, I can get on with this day and give you your present.”

“Do I get that too?” rick asked, biting his bottom lip placing his palm over Daryls until he allowed him to rub through his jeans.

“We’ll see. Just call them.”

“Okay.”

~*~

Daryl sat on the couch with his right arm resting on the back, remote in his left hand and watched as Rick emerged from their room. 

“So?” daryl asked, muting the tv.

“Stuck at an airport, but still coming.” rick sighed, tossing the phone on the couch before taking a seat next to Daryl.

“Great!” daryl smiled, leaping off the couch, “Find our favorite Christmas movie, but don’t start watching it. I’m making dinner ‘nd we’re gonna spend the evening together..” 

“You’re making dinner?” he asked with a slight smile.

“Yep.” 

“Oookay..” he laughed and returned his eyes back to the tv, switching it to the dvd player and got up, grabbing the movie from under the entertainment center, “Can I have a beer?”

“Sure. Get it yourself.”

Rick rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and stood there as he opened it.

“Whatcha making?” he smirked.

“You’ll find out.”

“You can’t cook anything, Dar. You burn everything!” he laughed, gulping at the beer. 

“Out..” daryl narrowed his eyes still smiling. As Rick left the kitchen, Daryl got in the freezer grabbing a pepperoni pizza and set the oven. 

As the oven went off, he put the pizza in and set the timer, then grabbed himself a beer and waited 12 fucking long ass minutes for the pizza to be done. 

“Rick!” daryl hollered.

“Yeah, sweetheart..” rick soothingly said emerging into the kitchen.

“Cut the pizza. I need to piss.”

“Smells delicious.” rick smirked and began cutting the pizza.

Daryl went into the hallway closet and grabbed his present that was burried under all of Rick’s useless junk and went into the bathroom. He locked the door and pissed as he said, then grabbed the box putting it in his front pocket. After he was done he headed to the living room and Rick already had his plate and beer on the coffee table, movie paused at the beginning and lights off so the tree was the only thing lighting the living room.

“Come on..” rick smiled, patting the couch.

Daryl smiled not just because he had the most amazing, annoying, stubborn man ever.. But he was finally completely in love with someone that meant the entire world to him. He sat on the couch and they ate while watching the movie until they were done. As Rick began to cuddle, Daryl had got up, taking their trash to the kitchen, he pulled the surprise out of the box and walked back into the living room.

“Hey, Rick?” he muttered.

“Hmm?” rick hummed turning his attention to Daryl while still kinda watching the movie.

“Can you pause that for me?” he asked and bit his lip as silence creeped all around them.

“You okay, sweetheart?” rick asked, smiling gently. 

“Come here.” 

Instantly, Rick got off the couch and stood in front of Daryl confusingly looking at him. 

Daryl sighed and looked at Rick with nervous eyes and pulled him into a heated kiss until he finally broke away.

“Rick, you know I love you right?”

“Yes, I love you too.”

“You know that I don’t wan’ be with anyone else, right?”

“Of course. I feel the same way..”

“And you know that even though that I came from a fucked up life and yer parents don’t care for me or our lifestyle that they can’t keep us apart.. That they can’t change how much I love you, right?”

“I do.”

Daryl smirked at the remark and found himself already on one knee, looking up at the man before him. He sighed again and grabbed his hand and looked at him once more.

“Rick, you.. Are the most amazing thing in my life. Meeting you has changed me in a way that I thought was impossible. I didn’ think I was able to care about anyone, ever again.. Until that day we were in class together.. And became partners.. And then being study buddies, then grabbing coffee, and getting to know one another.. And falling in love.. You have made me absolutely crazy about you and even though you drive me insane and your family drives me insane, you’re the only one I want to be with.. You’re the one I want to raise a family with and to have a family with. You’re the one I want for the rest of my life. So, would you please give me the honor of being your fiance?”

Rick smiled as tears were already falling down his face not even caring that he was a grown as man. He pulled Daryl into a long romantic kiss and whispered in his ear, “I do,” he then allowed Daryl to put the ring on his finger.

“I love you, Rick Grimes.”

“I love you too, Daryl Dixon.” rick smiled, “Take it Mags wants pictures?”

“Well, duh.” he smiled and grabbed his phone out, taking a selfie in front of the Christmas tree, and sent it out to Maggie. 

“I don’t think I need that tonight..” rick smirked as he grabbed Daryls softened member.

“Good, cause I figured I was gonna be able to cuddle and spend time watching our favorite movie..”

Rick smiled and pulled him into another kiss and they sat on the couch once again, cuddled up in one anothers arms, watching the movie. The tree still the only thing lighting the living room up and snow still falling outside their _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I had sprinted for like a hour and half with @bennyhatter & finally decided to not tease anymore and post it on here just so it was all in one.. and that way I wasn't teasing anymore! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you, Benny! <3
> 
> *Merry EARLY EARLY Christmas.. Maybe in other religions that I don't know they celebrate Christmas in September!? 
> 
> ALSO, I got this idea from Rickyedits on Instagram and it would not leave my head! literally! so I know I may be a little crazy on writing a Christmas fic in SEPTEMBER, but my brain wouldn't let it go! 
> 
> & I promised myself no writing... and it didn't work, so I wrote.. another 22 page story with almost 4,000 words! 
> 
> So, I love you Benny!!! :)


End file.
